Swan Song
by Rihaan
Summary: If there was any one in all the realms that knew that magic came with a price, it was the Dark One. This was the one time he had a lapse in judgement. Raised by Rumplestiltskin, in a long con attempt to find Baelfire, The Savior discovers an even greater destiny - with her rightful princess by her side. Pure SwanQueen, Rating subject to change.
1. An Unpaid Price

**Chapter One: An Unpaid Price**

It was Lord Hades who first voiced his idea, and it had intrigued the Dark One for decades.

"I mean, it's what I would do," he reasoned, in one of their many, _many_ peace talks they've had over the centuries. The Dark One and the Devil, combining their powers? Unstoppable and yet, impossible.

Hades had made the offer before – to return his Baelfire – but it was another lie, he was sure of it. Their resources were just as limited as the other's.

Rumplestitlskin made the deals, not the other way around. And he was sure that a deal with the devil, was the literal definition of more than he could afford.

"Hear me out," he drawled, leaning back in his throne. And even as the imp's teeth was bared at him, his own smile was amiable. "Just think about it – nothing could replace your... Bae, was it?"

Of course, after nearly half a millennium, he still had trouble remembering Rumple's son's name.

"I'm not asking you to replace him. I'm only reminding you that your limitless power can do so much more than searching for a lost boy. A little bit of fairy dust, you can make him out of a puppet."

The Dark One didn't respond, preferring to pace the room. He grit his teeth for several minutes. "Anything of Baelfire's is long gone, I'm afraid." He didn't even think of preservation charms until it was too late, and his house was burned down shortly after the incident. They paid dearly for that, but it didn't bring his son or his mementos back. "And I'd think I'd rather have the original model, thank you. He's in a land without magic, y'know." Keeping his signature 'bounce' was getting rather tiresome, but he couldn't allow the Lord of Darkness to smell his worries. "Nothing can replace my son, Hades."

"I understand." He really didn't. "But my suggestion wasn't for a replacement. It was for extra help."

The sheer ridiculousness of the plan made him slip, and he was truly honest for a moment. "I don't understand."

"You say nothing can replace your son. But you need a helper. You say you want to keep your son and magic? How about sending someone there to retrieve him? A team? A bunch of unflinching followers, willing to go to hell and back – figuratively – for you, blending in and making connections. You'll never have to step foot in that world, when someone else can do it for you." He sat back, letting the Dark One process his words. "You can't take someone's heart to control them, because that's magic. You need complete and utter loyalty. You need someone... affable. Compliant. Completely willing to do what you say, and dare I say it, respect you to follow through on your wishes. Because in a land without magic, they don't need to listen to you. Threatening them won't work, because they have your son. A reward... might work. But when you have leverage, like a _son_ , then the price can go as far up as, well, mine." He steepled his fingers. "You need someone loyal to you. You need minions, but more than that, you need someone who's attached to you. _Baelfire_ , would help you find Baelfire, and why is that? He's your son. Get the hint."

The Devil had a point, and though Rumple would have never admitted it, he was unable to disagree.

So... he required a child. No, children. Little, pliable creatures he could mold into his own, and more importantly, unquestioningly loyal creatures that had only one loving, adult figure in their lives.

Rumple had seen what happened to those who grew up alone, and friendless. They would look to run, or get too curious for their own good.

No, he'd need more than one. Maybe three.

But first, he would need the one. A test subject, if you will.

And that was what led him to the middle of a clearing, eying the magical bean in his hand.

Of course, he had access to one; getting a bean wasn't the problem. The ogres and giants had been repopulating for the past hundred years or so, and it only took one beanstalk collapse to obtain four of them. No, the problem was trying to figure out how to get to the world, and keep his magic.

Baelfire just didn't understand how much he needed that power. How much the _both_ needed it.

In his free hand, a vial swirled into his hand, from his apothecary. He swiftly uncorked the vial with his teeth, and dropped the bean into the vial.

He held out his hands, cupping the vial of greyish liquid, and began to wait.

The selection process was not ideal, seeing as he couldn't choose, but he just needed it keyed to a baby, with the capability of magic, and powerful magic at that. Or, at least the product of powerful magic. The gender didn't particularly matter. He just wanted someone he could control.

After a brief, bright flash of light, a bundle in a blanket landed in his hands, and for the first time in many years, Rumple had hope.

Inspecting the stitched-in letters on the quilt, the bright green eyes staring at him with innocence told him that the name, while fitting for the baby, held no significance to him, not yet, but even he had to admit that it was a beautiful name.

And she was a beautiful baby. She would no doubt grow into a beautiful woman, and no one would ever know of her new father, or her hidden purpose.

He could see great things in her future, even if it wasn't all that clear.

Rumplestiltskin cackled madly into the night, and the child giggled.

He paused. "Emma," he tested the name. "You will do great things, dearie," he whispered. "Great, _terribly_ great things..."

He would need a fair number more. But first, he had a child to raise, to train, to mold.

Milah would have known what to do. Perhaps, even Cora. But he certainly believed he was brave enough to raise a child on his own.

"Soon, Bae. We will find you. _Emma will find you._ "

* * *

 **A/N:** Not the same magical tale you expected today of all days, did you? (Happy Birthday, Harry and Rowling.)

Thanks for reading.


	2. Bittersweet Beginnings

Dedications to Matthew Morrison, Alexander S., and AtomicStryker. Thank you for your generous support.

A special thank-you to katniss12, Danica-SQ, and Helsa-Gurl for reviewing. I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Bittersweet Beginnings**

~15 Years Later~

Emma didn't know what to think.

Running away from home had _never_ worked before. She had assumed that he always knew where she was, at all times, just because he was Rumplestitskin. The irony did not escape her, seeing as to what her life-long mission was.

Perhaps she was getting better at her escape attempts. Or maybe he just hadn't noticed yet. Yes, the latter seemed more likely.

Ever since she was a child, and had cognitive hearing, she was wary of the beast who claimed to be her father. She didn't believe it, or the story about how her mother had died birthing her.

And it wasn't because those stories were outlandish, or he was just not convincing enough. Oh, he was. He was terribly convincing, to the point that after all these years, if she was just paranoid or crazy, to not accept him.

She didn't even believe her own Fairy Godmother. Considering that was how they were powered, she wasn't visited often after the first appearance. Whatever. She firmly believed that fairies shouldn't wear black, anyway. Seemed to give out the wrong message.

She was at the outskirts of a small town, now – not that she noticed. Her mind was occupied.

Every time he – _Rumple_ , never 'dad', or 'papa' as he insisted – spoke to her, she just felt a bit of unease. Not a wave a nausea, but instead, a flutter of something intangible, something she didn't really understand, but she knew what it amounted to; skepticism.

If he wasn't going to tell her, then Emma figured it was time she learned on her own. She conjured herself a black steed and fled from the cabin, for what must have been the twentieth time.

Being a witch meant she didn't need much for her escape. The only thing that held any importance to her was her blanket.

True, she had escaped – _tried_ – before. But this time, it was special – this time, she had finally mastered the locator spell.

And now, it was taking her to her true parents.

Her blanket, hidden by her ogre-skin armor, tugged against her waist, and she followed it without hesitation.

Despite the unease she felt at going so far off on her own, a _witch_ in a foreign land no less, she was sure that she could at least see her own green eyes reflected in people who loved her.

She had doubts, of course, but even if the blanket led her to a grave, then at least she'd have peace of mind.

Grinning widely, letting the wind sweep along her platinum blond hair, she spurred on the mighty black horse and swept through the dirt roads of the town, effortlessly ducking the signs and avoiding people.

This village was far too quaint, too unprotected. It would take the Dark One _seconds_ to wipe through it and pick her out of the rubble. He might even take away her blanket this time, and she could not have that.

He would _not_ catch her again. She had gotten so much better, so much further at this point.

Village after village came and went, and for a moment, she wondered if she was being magically teleported to a start point, and doomed to repeat her journey forever.

Quickly reaching out into the air, she pulled her hand down and bit into a freshly conjured apple.

This one was particularly juicy. She was used to stealing the best, now.

The steed below her was exceptionally powerful, she couldn't help but notice. A gathering of trees in the distance served as a suitable place to stop and rest the creature. The smell in the air told her that she was near a lake.

She was right, as per usual, allowing the horse to trot towards the clearing.

She leaned against the tree, and began to wait, her arms crossed.

When the horse had his fill, and looked back towards her, Emma decided that there were no immediate threats.

She summoned a canteen and sprinted towards the lake. Quickly filling the large container, she sat back and held out the half-eaten apple for her new friend.

It was while she was petting the large beast's shining coat, that she noticed a royal coat of arms surrounding the saddle.

Her fingers stilled. "Sorry, boy. I don't think I can afford you."

She raised her hand, intent on banishing the horse to whence it came.

The steed let out a snort of irritation, and stamped the ground.

Emma was no horse whisperer, but she could have sworn that he didn't want to go back.

Usually, her instincts worked in her favor, but stealing a royal horse, and an easily recognizable one at that, considering its size and pure solid color, would no doubt allow her to stand out.

"Hang on," she muttered, standing up slowly. "I'm going to try something." Her hand waved over the horse's snout, and she slowly began to circle the stallion. In moments, he began to shimmer, and soon enough, she was looking into the eyes of a white pony, with black spots. She decided to keep the black mane and tail.

Emma rested her hands on her hips, satisfied with the transformation. "Perfect."

She heard so many sounds in that moment. A soft intake of air; a subtle swipe against a tree's bark; a crunch of dead leaves in the dirt, and finally; the gentle lift of fabric against the autumn breeze.

Despite the Dark One's many flaws, and despite her paranoia, she took all of his survival lessons to heart. She needed all of them if she was going to rebel against something so powerful.

Fortunately, he was never that obvious, and she was never that gullible.

The blonde conjured another apple for herself, and the other hand held the shinier of the two. She held it out, staring at the shadowy figure in the woods. "I won't bite."

Silence. Emma blinked, and she was suddenly past the tree, leaning against the next one. The person next to her gasped. "But I should."

The girl in front of her, stepping back in alarm, was so young, she figured, at least as young as herself. Her dark brown hair, almost black were it not for the sun's cast, was tied in a braid that went far past her shoulders, lain across the front of her neck as her head snapped to Emma's location. The black dress she wore was plain, not unlike a robe, but it didn't make her hidden form any less flattering, especially with the white sash that hugged her waist.

On the white sash, held a very familiar insignia.

"Oh," she muttered, nervously smiling. "Oh. Sorry, miss. I believe that stallion belongs to you."

Even when her bow was drawn, Emma could tell that this girl was clearly unsuited for the wilderness. "S-Stay back, witch!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Mind your tongue, _dearie_ ," she spat, stepping closer, ignoring the bow, "and take your steed. And if it comes to any harm in your care, I shall be prepared to kidnap _you_ instead."

Her bow was unwavering, she gave her credit for that. "I would never harm my horse. It is the Princess's steed. Who are you, and why did you take him?"

The blonde tilted her head. "A bit young to be hunting for a royal steed." She blinked. "Unless there's a reward."

"There is no reward," the girl muttered, stalking backwards to the horse, her bow trained on the witch. "Princess Cora would love to have a word with you, so I suggest you leave. Now."

Emma frowned in thought. "I've heard that name before. The Heartless Princess?"

And unexpected smile ruptured from her lips, before she composed herself. "It's not wise to badmouth the royal family after you steal her most prized horse."

"It's not wise to point an untrained, plain arrow at a highly trained sorceress." Perhaps, a bit of an overstatement, but the brunette didn't know that. "And here we are, both of us making bad decisions today." She held her hands together behind her back. "Seriously, who are you? And how much is the reward? We could split it – "

"There is no reward for stealing her property! Mother is far too vengeful for such a pursuit. She will find him, eventually, and kill whoever rides him. So I'm asking you to keep this to yourself, turn Toboso over to me, and get far away from here."

That was a game plan that seemed far too familiar to her. ' _No wonder they seemed like a match made in heaven to him._ ' "Princess Cora, kill _me_? Hardly. She may have lost her heart, but she must surely still have her common sense."

'Toboso' huffed quietly, keeping still when the girl approached him. "You seem confident. And you seem to hold a lot of faith in rumors."

"Oh, it's a fact. I know more than you think, _Regina_. Perhaps I _should_ kidnap you instead?"

Her bow wavered. "So you know my name? So you know what my mother is capable of. She would not be kind to you, especially if harm comes to me."

Emma merely shrugged. "I stole her horse. I already signed my death warrant."

"No one has to know," she suddenly pleaded. "Just go. I'll say that I took it for a ride."

"I have a better idea. You get on the horse, and I ride behind you. We both go to Cora, together. Because I've wanted an audience with her for years." She licked her lips. "Will you take me, Regina?"

The brunette was dumbfounded. "Why should I take you directly to the princess? She wouldn't hear you out. She would hurt you. She would _torture_ you."

"You speak from experience?"

Her brown eyes were intense. "Not first-hand."

"I will give her a good reason not to kill me. I mean, look at me." She pointed at herself for emphasis. "Who would kill a face like this?"

Yet another reason she couldn't believe Rumple's tales of being her father; she had an aesthetically pleasing face, and she knew it. She didn't have a blemish on her, despite her life, and until she began to worry about warts and green skin, her appearance would make anyone none-the-wiser to what she was capable of.

Regina gave a sort-of sad smile. "You're going to go to her with or without me, aren't you?"

Emma nodded. "It seems to be fate that we met here today."

"No; it was a tracking spell."

"A tracking spell I removed the moment I summoned him to me." She strode forward. "I can see you're worried about me, princess junior. Don't be. I've met far more dangerous creatures than your mother."

Regina let out a sigh, before lowering her bow. Quickly mounting the stallion-turned-pony, she held out her hand. "Care to tell me your name?"

Another thing Rumple had taught her – a name could hold power. And she didn't feel like giving her name to the evil witch. "Swan."

"Regina," she formally introduced herself, and grinned. "But I suppose you already knew that."

Emma allowed herself to be pulled up to sit astride the horse, snugly leaning against her rider's back. "Didn't think today would turn out like this, did you?"

Regina coughed uncomfortably, before gently coaxing the horse into motion. "Where were you going before?"

Emma weighed her options. She didn't see the point in lying, and the girl didn't seem eager to tell her mother anything that might hurt her. "I'm running away. Getting some distance, mapping out the place before he comes to look for me."

"You make it sound like you're a prisoner."

"No, no. Well… maybe? It's complicated."

"I'm sure it is. And you think the only way to avoid him is by… suicide?"

"Your lack of confidence in me is sincerely stunning. Your mother may be as terrible as you may claim, but I've handled worse."

She could tell Regina held on to her skepticism, tensing beneath her, but the two rode on in silence, unaware of the watchful eyes that followed them.

* * *

Early Chapters are available on Patr/e/on for all of my stories, weeks in advance, and I can also take commissions there.

Thank you for reading, and please review.


	3. Decapitation Central

**Chapter Dedications:** Matthew Morrison, Alexander S., and AtomicStryker. Thank you for your generous Patronage.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Decapitation Central**

Emma had never stepped foot in a castle this luxurious before, and while its grand walls and high ceiling, and all the other fancy things, should have impressed her, it didn't.

She was more focused on the way Regina trembled as she got closer to the throne room, and how she introduced Emma to her mother.

To be quite honest, she wasn't exactly impressed with the heartless princess, either.

Cora sneered down at the two girls who stood side by side. Regina, of course, had the gall to look embarrassed, not even bothering to look her in the eyes. Swan didn't seem perturbed in the slightest. "You stole my prized steed, and you expect mercy?" she paraphrased, bounding down the steps in a regal way.

"I don't expect anything. I've never expected anything my entire life. If you want anything in this world, you fight for it."

She raised a carefully sculpted eyebrow. "Was that a challenge, girl?"

"Not towards you. To your knight. I said I fight for what I want. And I want to be your knight." Beside her, Regina gasped, but she ignored it.

Cora tittered, covering her mouth with her hand. "You'd be lucky to clean my stables, little one. Regina? Thank you for returning my thief. You're dismissed."

Regina bowed her head, hesitating. She didn't want to lose a new friend so quickly. "Mother, if I may? We _do_ need a stable hand – "

"No, you may not," she hissed. "you're dismissed."

The princess' daughter stepped back, and Swan cleared her throat. "You're never going to amount to anything if you let her step on you like that. As a princess in training, your pride is more important than your discipline. Or so I've seen."

Regina would have taken it as helpful advice, had she been given such words in a private setting, _not_ under the direct gaze of her mother.

Cora looked most displeased, and the blonde didn't even bother looking back at her. She just had a feeling that the woman was mightily pissed. "Okay?"

The brunette saw how sincere the blonde was in her words, and knew she spoke from experience. "Swan?"

"You could never rule a kingdom as a doormat. That's what she's trying to teach you. To stand up for yourself. At least, that's what I would hope."

"A girl who pretends to be wise beyond her years." Cora scowled. "And how would you know what is best for _my daughter_ , peasant Swan?"

Emma took offense to that statement. "Your majesty, I am merely stating what seems obvious. This was clearly a test, to see if your daughter had any backbone. She had made a decision for a punishment, a fair and ironic one never mind, and you didn't take the time to consider such a sentencing. Chopping off my head doesn't seem particularly fair for stealing a horse. I am but a child, a runaway even! I know not my place. Cleaning the stables would give me a purpose and a chance for a better life. Unless..." she paused dramatically. "Oh, dear. The rumors of your missing heart are true?"

Regina didn't realize her jaw went slack until Emma poked her chin upwards. "Very unbecoming of a princess," she muttered at her, with a gentle smile.

Prince Henry, who had been silent until this point, perked up in his throne. "You call my wife heartless, young one? Even though she stands before you, showing you mercy until this point? Why?"

Swan broke her sky green eyes away from Regina to the kind-looking gentleman. "My prince," she nodded, "I was merely offering my job qualities. See... I know where her heart is."

Cora huffed through her nose, not unlike an impatient stallion. "You're wasting both our times, child. Are you this desperate to become a knight, a grown man's job, though you claim to be a child? Missing hearts? What kind of witchcraft are you speaking of?"

Emma's green eyes glinted specks of gold. "The most magical kind, dearie."

* * *

"She could have killed you. Gods, she _almost_ killed you!"

Emma hummed to herself, shoveling the dirty hay aside. "Perhaps. I'm glad you're looking out for me. Don't think I'm not grateful."

Even in her white dress, she still looked out of place. She sat upon the horse, half-straddled, her legs crossed, fiddling with the frills of her skirt. "Someone has to. You seem to have a death wish."

"Perhaps. But right now, I've got no real place to go, and I've always wanted to live in the presence of royalty."

Regina huffed angrily. "Prepare to be disappointed."

She paused, and looked to her side. "Oh, I wouldn't say I'd be _too_ disappointed."

Sputtering for a moment, she smoothed out her skirt as she hopped off Toboso. "Are you _flirting_ with me?"

She blinked. "Did I come on a bit heavy? I'm sorry. I don't do this often."

"Flirting?"

" _Talking_. I was... I was looking for a friend. I don't have any, and you didn't look like you had any, so... sorry, that was presumptuous. I'll shut up, now." Regina could visibly see the girl hunching into herself as she went back to shoveling.

Emma felt a hand on her shoulder. Bracing herself, she turned around.

Regina held out an apple. "I don't have friends," she started, an unsure frown around her words. "But if your words don't get you killed, I'd like you to become mine. I wanted you to work here, and the stables... well, I love horses. Riding, caring for them... it's the only place that gives me any peace from Mother."

"I-uh... yeah, I understand that. I don't have many hobbies that I can be left alone in. Really, running away is my only peace time. Understandably, if I'm left alone, there's a sudden worry that I try to run away."

"Who..." she paused. She'd been wanting to ask all day, but she wasn't so sure she wanted an answer, according to her mother's reaction. "If you don't mind... who raised you?"

The girl known as Swan leaned against her shovel. "Correct me if I make a wrong assumption, but your mother is the sole reason you don't have friends. She doesn't want you to hang with the peasants, and she thinks the rest of the royal family are all competition. She cares about you. She wants to see you as the Queen. But I don't think she knows how much the solitude can make you when you finally reach that goal." She paused, taking a small bite of the offered apple. "Because having emotions, like love, are a weakness."

The brunette took a shuddering breath. "And you don't think so?"

"My magic is powered by my emotions. Usually, intent, but if I need raw power, I get angry, or happy, or whatever. There's power in what I feel. Love can be strength, I think."

"Strength," Regina whispered to herself. "My mother is powerful. And if what you say about her heart is true – "

"Her lust for power can only take her so far. She's not powerful. Not nearly as powerful as I can be. Spinning gold is a good party trick, but... actually, why is she on a throne?"

"Each prince and princess rules their own region of the kingdom. It helps when deciding the successor." She gave Swan a curious look. "What does my mother have to do with your mystery guardian?"

"Your mother is the reason you don't have friends. For entirely different reasons, my caretaker is why I could never have friends. He has a reputation."

Her brows furrowed. "Will you tell me?"

"I... I'd rather not."

Seeing how vulnerable the girl looked, from someone she assumed didn't like having weaknesses, she decided not to press forward. "I understand, Swan. If it was avoidable, you would have never known of Mother." She smirked. "I did, however, get you a job here, and as long as she sees the usefulness in you, we'll be seeing each other a lot more. I would refrain from questioning her authority."

Swan scoffed, moving to the other side of the stall, the apple diligently hovering behind her. "I'm a kid; heartless or not, I doubt I'd get more than a flogging."

Regina nodded. "Or, of course, she poisons your next drink."

She didn't look particularly worried, picking up her shovel again to work on the next stall. "I'll be sure not to accept the next wine glass from her majesty-in-training." She took another bite of the apple. It was particularly juicy, just the way she loved it. "But hey, about earlier. If I come off as like that again, please tell me. I really didn't mean to – "

Regina held up placating hands, her smile bright. "I only asked if you were flirting with me. I wasn't mad at you, just... confirming."

"Oh." It could have been the physical exertion, but she felt her cheeks begin to warm. "I've never even done that before, it's just something I picked up from... you know."

"I really don't," Regina smirked, before chuckling. "Good night, Swan. I will see you at dawn."

Emma's eyes followed her retreating form, with a slight flutter in her chest. She wasn't all that sure if she was flirting with the girl before, and she wasn't too sure if she meant to.

"Night," she muttered belatedly, and Regina's head turned sharply. Her teeth showed in her brilliant smile, before she turned back around, ducking out of the stables.

Suddenly, Emma – _Swan_ – was alone again, her thoughts as her only company. She found that her thinking could really occupy her time, when the need arose.

She didn't have a real clue where she was in the Enchanted Forest, but she figured somewhere North. It would only be a matter of time before Rumple found her. If he hadn't already.

What were the chances of her running into the _one_ person, in the _entire_ forest, that could actually protect her from the Dark One? Someone who Rumple could never lay a finger on?

She didn't have much faith in there being _one_ True Love, but Rumple seemed to believe in it, and Cora seemed to support that theory – literally giving him her heart and all.

Swan paused, flexing her arms a bit. A kingdom with a magical princess helped her blend in more, but she was sure Rumple could detect her if she did anything major.

" _The magicalest kind, dearie,_ " she mocked herself. "I might as well have started giggling and rhyming."

"You know," The Black Fairy commented, standing behind Emma (who, to her own credit, didn't flinch), "I've wondered if rhyming spells made the effects more powerful. Singing is a magic all on its own, I hear."

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose. "You followed me?" Of course her godmother followed her. She always had before. It was wishful thinking, that she had been able to avoid the both of them.

"I always know where you are, child. The perks of being your fairy godmother." She looked around the stables, her nose sniffing in disdain. "I don't think I'm doing my job as I should, however. When I told you to look for something better..."

"Anything is better than staying another minute with _him_ again," she scowled, and The Black Fairy rolled her eyes. "It's only temporary, I think. She might actually let me be a knight, if only to find a way to legally get me killed. I'm ready to find my parents, Fi, and I'm not coming back until I find them."

Fiona raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "And when they don't want you to come back home?"

Emma shrugged. "Unless they're extremely powerful, they don't have a choice. If they say no to me, they can say no to the Dark One. I just want to know who they are, Fi; I'm not asking for more adults to tell me what to do. I'm ready to be on my own for a while. Besides, I still have a promise to fulfill. I'll find Baelfire, soon enough. It's an easy enough trade, I think, but I guess it's a deal that even he can't make. Or won't." She patted the knot of the blanket, wrapped around her waist, still hidden by the ogre skin loincloth. "Yeah, maybe he did kill my parents, and kidnapped me. But I need to _know_. I want to know what they were like. How they would have raised me. Or, if they even wanted me."

The Back Fairy, without question, supported everything she just heard from the young magical, for... _personal_ reasons. "And I suppose you won't be satisfied if I told you outright? About your family, and where you came from?"

"No. No. Because..." _Because I wouldn't believe you. Because I can't trust you. Because everything I've ever felt about Rumple, I get the same sense from you, and I will never learn the truth from the two of you._ "Some things I just got to figure out on my own, Fi. Besides, I'm making friends, here. When the journey ends, the fun stops." A brunette's distant, throaty chuckle echoes in her head. "If you wanted to help, you could have told me where Baelfire is."

"In the open sea," She told her bluntly. "Living with pirates."

Swan blinked in surprise. "Wow. Okay. That was easy."

"There is no way to get to a ship that can travel between realms. As it is, the ship can only be found when it wants to be found." Her features softened, and for once, she looked like the mother she was meant to be. "When I tell you to be patient, dear, it's for your own safety. You are capable of great things, Miss... Swan, But I still need to look out for you. A great many things depend on your well-being."

"No pressure," she muttered, the words she had heard all her life echoing through her mind. " _Great things, Emma_. Always great things. Finding a missing child will be my greatest legacy. If anything, it seems like _Baelfire_ is destined for great things. Not me."

The Black Fairy _tsked_ , before regally – somehow – sitting on a bale of hay. "Finding him isn't set in stone, Swan. You've triggered quite a few events beyond a simple hide-and-seek mission." She waved her wand, and a black smoke covered the room, before quickly dissipating.

Emma frowned, leaning against her shovel. She glanced around the spotless stable. "Thanks for the help I didn't ask for."

"You were distracted; you still are. That girl has no idea who you are, and what you are capable of. But," she held up her hand, quieting Emma's rebuttal. "She can. Her mother uses magic. Magic is usually passed down maternally. On occasion, generations are skipped, but not this time."

Emma gasped at the implications. "You mean...?"

"I'm going to regret telling you this," she smirked, and her expression didn't reflect the weight of those words. "Yes, Regina is capable of learning magic, if she is willing. Powerful magic; one day, capable of rivalling your own. I'm telling you this, because now, while I may want you to stay away from her, you can make your own choices. Clearly, you already have. But tread carefully. You may be afraid for her now – "

"I'm not," Emma said immediately. "Rumple won't hurt her. He's on thin ice with me, and he learned from his first child not to do anything too stupid. Regina is safe from him."

"I'm sure you are confident in that belief," she nodded. "However, there might come a time where you need to be afraid _of_ her. Power corrupts, dear. And your power will be _absolute_."

The blonde took an involuntary step back. "You're telling me I could hurt her? Accidentally?"

She pursed her lips. "I'm telling you, Swan, that you could hurt anyone. On purpose. But magic has a price. _Always_." Her voice was thick at the end, as if she had just told Emma something personal. She cleared her throat daintily, and smiled that thin smile that Emma never really liked. She held out her palm, and with the other hand, swept her wand across it. A black cuff shimmered into her hand. "But this, my dear, is absolutely free."

Emma eyed the cuff skeptically then looked up at the fairy, who was a fair bit taller than her. "I'm not putting that thing on."

"Of course not," she said quickly. "But it makes for insurance. You wanted to explore this vast land on your own, and I meant to give this to you before, but you left without announcement. You can protect yourself. You don't need me. But other magic users can be a threat to you, and the people you care about. Or even their family. This trinket makes sure that when the need arises, you will do what is necessary to protect yourself. You're a fifteen-year-old witch, Emma, and while you have hidden yourself well, sooner or later, your little secret will be known."

"Let them come for me." Her tone was resolute, and unwavering. "I've never been afraid."

"You've never been without the Dark One. You've never been tested."

"With or without magic, I've never backed down before. I don't need a lock on my magic to prove that to anyone."

"You may not," she conceded, her hand still out. "But other people might find that more difficult to believe."

Emma gave the magical inhibitor a longing look before she waved her hand at it, and it blew away in a puff of gray smoke.

"Shame," Fiona lamented, finally lowering her hand. "That was meant to be a birthday gift. I had it specially made, with enhancements."

With humorless eyes, Emma reached out to take the apple that has stayed at her side throughout the conversation, and took another bite.

The fairy grinned, and stood. "Very well. Happy birthday, Swan. And good luck." With a flutter of her wings, she began to float up, and she began to shrink as she flew through the barn doors into the night sky.

Emma was left alone with her thoughts again. They began to weigh more heavily, this time.

The trek towards the castle was short, but it gave her far too much time to think, and to plan her next actions.

There were a few things she had picked up from being the alleged spawn of the Dark One, and knowing how to make a good plan might be one of them.

With careful fingers, Emma charmed the blanket beneath her protective cloth, and the hand-stitched 'Emma' shifted letters to her new identity.

In her new room, a plain one-bed-one-desk-one-mirror room, Swan swept her hand in an arch, watching the room become not-so-plain. She looked into the full-length mirror, and inspected her hair.

The long length of silver-blonde hair reached the top of her backside, and for Emma, it looked like a calling card, and very recognizable. She had considered cutting it, but she had settled for a hood.

Her hand was slanted at her shoulder, ready to make a slashing motion, before she stilled.

With a tired breath, she began braiding her hair.

After thirty minutes of huffing, and puffing, she practically breathed fire into the mirror. Untangling her hands from her hair, she twisted them into loose knots, wondering who had done Regina's hair.

In a resigned state, Swan took one last look at the black cuff that sat on her new dresser, her supposed birthday present, before walking into her new private washroom, shedding her armor and her blanket.

Emma would have steered clear of using magic. She now had _three_ examples of how magic could take over one's life, and no intention of becoming a fourth.

 _Swan,_ however, wasn't afraid of paying the price, and Cora better goddamn well know it. Part of her just hoped that Regina could see the bright side of magic.

Even if she herself found it difficult to, on occasion.

It was a ... strange day. And even though she had forgotten her birthday, she was sure she wouldn't forget this one.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin stood in the middle of a clearing, with raised hands and sparkling, golden eyes.

Surrounding him, were five magic beans in five vials, filled with murky, greyish liquid.

It was time.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Unfortunately, I was touched by one of the many hurricanes (Irma) so I've been knocked out of power for about six days now, along with some other minor incidents (refer to blog). While I have a chapter or two in reserve, I got some catching up to do. Sympathies and prayers for everyone not so lucky.

On another note, I can only assume that the preparation of the storms completely explains the lack of reviews. That, or the story is shit, in which case... sorry. But some helpful criticism would be nice.

Please Review, tell me what you think.


	4. A Mother's Curse

**Chapter Four: A Mother's Curse**

In the enchanted forest, princesses were held in a suspiciously high regard. Really, she was more familiar with the princesses in any given kingdom, than the kings or queens. She knew of course, of King Leopold and Queen Ava, but she was sure that if they had a daughter, their names would quickly be forgotten. That's just how it worked, for some reason.

Princess Cora, to Swan, didn't really have a 'princess' air about her. Perhaps her age had a good deal to do with it, but she carried herself like a queen.

Well, she certainly _tried_ to act like it in front of her subjects, at the very least.

Prince Henry, a man who came across as gentle (far too gentle to be leader of anything in Swan's opinion, but she felt she had too many enemies as it was to mention it) gave her the opportunity to clean the stables as her punishment. Cora didn't like the idea much, but Emma was sure that Cora didn't like much anything. She had approved of it under one condition, in Emma's own room the following morning: "You will _never_ bring up my heart again! I don't know how you found that information, but it stays with you to your _grave_ , girl! _Do you understand me_?!"

Emma didn't intend to repeat the information, not because of Cora's wishes, but rather, for Regina. She wasn't an expert on reading facial expressions of other people, having not talked to other people for most of her life, but she's looked in the mirror long enough to know when she was upset, and when she was trying to hide being upset. Seeing that look reflected upon other people made it easy for her to interpret.

The brunette didn't want to be reminded that her mother, technically, 'doesn't love me'. Those were her words. Emma couldn't exactly say that she was wrong, nor could she prove to the contrary. The morning after Emma arrived, Regina had asked her if she could possibly return the heart to her mother. "I want to see what she's like," she tried to explain, before clarifying. "I mean, I don't know when she lost her heart, but Mother's been the same for as long as I can remember. Even if there isn't much of a difference... I'd like Mother to be whole again."

No one stole from the Dark One. And stealing would be the only way to get the heart of his true love.

Still, it would have been so easy to lie to her.

But even that statement was a lie. It'd be damn difficult, and it would haunt Emma, probably.

"I can't promise you that. I can promise to ask for the heart -" once she and her guardian were on speaking terms, she silently amended, "- but I don't know where _he_ keeps it."

She was silent for a moment, and Emma allowed herself to relax, leaning her head into the girl. She wanted to ask Regina how to braid hair, but that might stop the brunette from doing it herself, and she was rather enjoying the attention. It had been so long since anyone had done something for her without a motive. Rumple had taught her the art of the deal, a favor for a favor – it was one of the things the Dark One was famous for. But Regina was visibly pleased at the request for a hair braiding. Emma didn't even know that Regina had braided her own hair. Didn't Princesses have people for this?

"They do," Regina confirmed, "but I'm not a princess, remember?"

Oh. She _had_ forgotten that.

' _You are to me_ ,' seemed like one of those statements that crossed the imaginary boundary that you just don't say to other people, so she didn't say it aloud, but it was true. She wasn't sure how much of that was Cora's training, but Regina's grace and poise seemed natural to Swan.

"Thank you," the brunette said sincerely, her voice filled with laughter.

"Oh, shit," she muttered, her eyes suddenly wide, her cheeks pink. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"It was sweet," she shrugged, her fingers expertly sliding through the blond strands. "Though I could do without the swearing."

Emma rolled her eyes, but held her tongue. Witch or not, it was never wise to annoy someone with a fistful of your hair.

"Your magic is supposed to be a secret, isn't it?" Emma gave a lazy hum of affirmation. "Then how do you expect to become a knight and not use it?"

"I rarely use my magic, you know."

Regina's eyes wandered around the extravagant – by comparison to the other guest chambers – room, or rather, suite. "I can see that."

Emma could practically hear Regina's yes roaming about in her head. "Hey! It's my room, for the time being. Might as well get comfortable." Until she could build herself a nice private cabin, at least.

"And how will you try to explain this room to the servants and maids?"

"With a 'do not disturb' sign on the door."

Regina snorted demurely, but otherwise didn't comment. "And who do you plan to fight for Mother's undivided attention?"

"Yesterday, I requested an audience with her knight. So my best bet is a test of some kind. And magic doesn't require spells, or wands, or silly hand motions. If you're good at it, it flows through you. I've been told I'm pretty good."

She hummed. "So why does fighting excite you so much? Are you really this thirsty for adrenaline?"

"I want to explore. Cora may find usefulness in my quickness and resourcefulness. The Enchanted Forest is a very large place, and I plan on seeing it with insurance, and preferably on a payroll."

She hummed again. "I suppose that makes sense. But if you ever want to tell me the real reason, I'm sure it'll make even more sense."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it would. But it's not a lie. It's just not the whole truth."

"If I could speculate, the truth has something to do with your father's identity."

"Not my father," she muttered absently, an instinctive reaction, "but yes. Is that okay?" She opened her eyes and peered at the girl in the mirror's reflection.

The girl could only nod. "I can commiserate with secrets. My mother has some of her own."

"That's not the same," Emma frowned. "Don't make it sound like it's the same thing." She did not like being compared to the other witch.

She gave a disinterested hum. "You could have fooled me."

"She's keeping secrets from you for some unnecessary crusade to protect you. I'm keeping secrets to protect myself."

"Protect yourself?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "From whom? Mother? Your guardian? The public?"

Swan quieted for a moment. "You told me that if I had never sought an audience with your mother, I would have never met her if you had the choice. One day, I'll tell you who my Caretaker is. I just hope that you never meet him."

 _I'm protecting myself from you, and your friendship. When I tell you, this is all over._ That's what it sounded like, and she knew it. Because it was true.

"Okay. I agree to those terms, Swan. But, in order for that to work, you must do me a favor."

She stamped down her urge to blurt 'anything', and just nodded. She wasn't sure if it was her desire to talk about anything but Rumple, or to prove her worth to a new friend.

Regina slung her friend's long platinum-blond braid across the front of her shoulder, allowing her to look at it in the mirror. "Don't get yourself killed."

Emma hesitated, and nodded again. "Thank you."

The brunette smiled tightly. "Anytime, dear."

Was 'dear' a term of endearment? It was the base part of the very word, 'endearment'. Then again, so was 'dearie'. Everyone had their quirks.

She had meant what she said the night before – about wanting to be Regina's friend. Her _friends_ didn't amount to much, only her fairy godmother and Rumple, because she saw him every day, and she certainly wasn't going to fall for his 'family' ruse, so he had to be labeled as something. So, he was a friend.

Going by that short list, Regina was very quickly becoming her best friend, and scaring off said friend with her rather open-minded suggestions would not go well.

Perhaps there was someone in the 'sub-kingdom', as she's started to call it, that would catch her interest? Statistically, there had to be. What were the chances that the first person she had a conversation with beyond her guardian's grasp, be someone that she could be attracted to? She believed pirates had a saying for that... any port in a storm? (She allowed herself a moment to wonder if maybe Baelfire had learned that mantra yet).

She needed to see more people. Clearly.

If she were honest with herself, she was desperate for any human contact.

* * *

Swan decided, officially, that she hated everyone.

Cora proved to be a real hindrance to her plans as she had shown up in the dining area for breakfast. 'Mess Hall' didn't seem appropriate for such a lavish, clean room.

"The Princess commands for your appearance at the lake," a nameless, faceless knight said, right after she had picked up a turkey leg.

"Of course," she muttered, and began to nibble at her eggs. She had no idea what bird produced eggs this shade of yellow, but she decided that she wanted more of it.

The knight's hand roughly landed on her shoulder, and suddenly, the knight was missing a hand.

Swan savored the taste of her breakfast, her eyes fluttering shut in delight, as the man behind her screamed in a silent cry of pain.

A silencing spell helped greatly in that moment. She didn't think she could stomach the screams. Watching the silent movements of panic, however, was _hilarious_.

She peeked over, absently grabbing two thick slices of wheat bread to make a sandwich with the turkey.

Yes, she decided, quite hilarious. She could do without the blood, though.

With an annoyed sigh, she got up and walked over his form, careful not to step in the muddle. With a flick of her hand, the wound was cauterized, but the silencing spell remained strong.

Perhaps 'Mess Hall' was an appropriate name.

She ignored the eyes on her, idly wondering where the Princess was. It wasn't like she was ever given a tour of the aggrandized Mansion.

For a princess, Cora had a lot of personal guards and servants, which only supported her theory of the real hierarchy of royalty. Though, she supposed, the ability to spin gold could have something to do with the sub-kingdom's prosperity. Even though the villages surrounding it didn't show it.

From what little she had seen, Cora wasn't as respected as The King and Queen, but that may just be attributed to her less-than-charming personality.

Clad in bull hide pants and boots, and a soft cotton shirt for the wind chill and flexibility, Swan jogged her way around the inside of the fortress. There wasn't much space to explore, but she made the most of it.

"You're late," was the first words that came out of the Princess's mouth when they spotted each other.

"My apologies, your majesty. I was turned around."

"If you had let my knight escort you, you would have arrived promptly." She looked almost amused.

"Well, yes, maybe. But he could've pointed out where to go – _Oh_. I guess he can't."

Her lips twisted into something that Swan believed to be a smirk. She turned to her mighty black steed, that Swan recognized as Toboso. The blonde gave a friendly wave, and he snorted and stamped his hooves. She took that as a hello.

"Stop conspiring with my horse, Miss Swan," she chastised, and Emma giggled.

"Just Swan, your majesty. Miss Swan was my mother."

She gave the young witch a look. "Don't play me for a fool, _girl_. We both know that Swan isn't your true name. I will allow your lies to my daughter and the rest of this kingdom, but you will not lie to me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," she said quickly.

There was a silence. Toboso snorted again.

"And your name?"

"It's not Swan, if that's what you're asking."

Cora narrowed her eyes. "Your _name_ , girl."

"I'm not lying to you. Telling you my actual name is out of the question. I've never told anyone my name, and unless there's a way to put a protection on it, I never will."

She tilted her head, appraising the young girl before her.

Then she smiled. "Perhaps I should tell everyone your secret, then? How you are an apprentice of the Dark One?"

Emma's lips thinned. "And tell them how you willingly gave him your heart? How he taught you how to spin gold, with Dark Magic? How your lust for power was the only reason you two didn't run off together, the Dark Two, happily ever after?"

There wasn't a lot of emotions available to Cora – including anger, for which Emma was grateful – but the calculating stare she gave her affected her more than the raging storm she half-expected.

"Fine," she announced shortly. She began to mount her steed. "We shall go for a ride. You may steal another of my horses for a short while, only if you swear to return it this time."

"I returned the last one. Between you and me, I don't think I'm living up to the legacy you claim I have."

"Then you shall walk," she said curtly, and her horse began to trot past her.

Cora was at the front gates when Emma trotted up beside her, atop a small brown pony. "Ready when you are."

The older brunette stared down at her imperiously. "I told you not to take one of my horses."

"This is a pony," she gently corrected her. "And it's not yours." She looked around. "Will anyone be joining us, Princess?"

The older woman smirked devilishly, and Swan was sure that if she had a heart, she would have laughed. Wordlessly, she went ahead of her, and weighing her options, the blonde followed.

She wasn't completely sure of Cora's power. From what she had gotten from Rumple (correction: practically ripped out of Rumple in one of their trust tests), he taught the princess basic magic. She could have learned a lot since then. Magic had a tendency to take over a person's life, as The Dark One had no doubt proven.

A cautionary tale she had taken to heart.

"Regina tells me that you're here because you ran away from home," Cora began, as the two made their way down a trail. Emma made sure that the Princess was always slightly ahead of her, because she seemed like someone who would like that. "You ran from the Dark One. Why?"

Emma bit her lip, mostly out of the ridiculousness of the statement just uttered. _Because I'm not stupid enough to want to be around him willingly_. "Are you asking for leverage, or genuine concern?"

"We both know I'm not capable of that," she snapped, before holding the reigns tighter. "Though I am curious. Will you at least satisfy your princess with the _truth_ for once?"

How the Evil Princess could hope to guilt anyone, she couldn't possibly know. Still, she indulged her, if only to dissuade her impatience. "He gave me a task, and I intend to fulfil it."

Swan could recognize a woman who was easygoing on a saddle, a woman who had ridden for years; and so, she could easily see the signs of Cora stiffen, even on a moving horse. No doubt, she was wondering why The Dark One sent a minion to her own doorstep to 'fulfil a task'. She let her squirm for a comfortable amount of time, before she came clean. "I'm looking for his son."

"Baelfire," she breathed, her momentary panic almost forgotten. Though it was amusing to see the woman pull back, allowing them to go at the same pace. She kept her eyes trained on the blonde, for a deeper conversation, or to avoid a sneak attack, Emma couldn't tell. "He still hasn't found him? Is there a chance he could have... perished?"

Emma shook her head. "He's alive. According to Rumple, anyway. He said that he could just feel it. But I don't know for sure. In any case, I have to find him."

"You said you ran away."

"I did. Rumple didn't think I was ready to look for him. He has his own plans to find him, and wants me to wait for the perfect moment or whatever. I'm not waiting another second. I needed to get away, and get it over with."

She nodded stiffly. "There's more." It wasn't a question.

"I want to explore," she muttered, staring straight ahead. She didn't know where Cora was leading her, but her pony knew enough not to stray far from the path she was being led. "He kept me, as a secret. I'm tired of being a secret. I'd rather not let everyone know that he raised me, but I don't want the rest of my life being planned by the Master Manipulator himself."

Venting her frustrations about the Dark One, to the possible True Love of the Dark One, probably wasn't the best option, but it was all she really had.

That gave Emma pause.

Princess Cora, potentially, was all she had, the only person she could really confide in, other than her Fairy Godmother, and even she wouldn't hear a negative thing about the Dark One. Apparently, the godchild could never talk negative about the parents (or guardians, she mentally noted) in front of her fairy, for risk of losing her. Some sacred rule or whatever. Emma agreed, not willing to lose her only... 'friend'.

"Rumple has many plans," Cora finally said, as though she was interrogated into admission. "His foresight ensures that his plans will never fail. If he truly didn't want you to leave, you wouldn't be here. Perhaps running away was part of his plan?"

And, of course, Emma had considered it. "Then if I see him, I shall thank him for the much-needed space. But if it means I can see beyond his castle, this is a plan I don't mind. If the illusion of choice is the best I got, then it's better than facing the hard truth of having no choice at all."

"And where does that plan involve me hiring you as my knight?"

Emma shrugged – which probably didn't go through, as she was on a pony. "If he ever came to retrieve me, he'd have to go through you, his True Love."

Cora didn't react. "You're very presumptuous, girl."

"I don't think so. I can't think of any other reason to give someone your own heart willingly. He's quite notorious for crushing them, you know."

She harrumphed. "I was referring to your belief that I would protect you from him. Why shouldn't I just hand you over, child? You wouldn't even tell me your name!"

"I think you know why I wouldn't," Emma snipped back. "How else did you know that Swan isn't my real name? You tried to check up on me with magic. The spell didn't work, didn't it?"

Her lips pressed into a thin line. "I see the Dark One has taught you well."

"Everything he wanted me to learn." _And some things he doesn't know I learned._ "As for how I can be useful, well, you just said it yourself. I am the chosen protegee of the Dark One."

"His daughter?"

As much as it hurt her to do it, she nodded stiffly.

Cora smirked. "So, he claims." She looked forward again, her thin lips still curved upwards. "I am capable of protecting myself, girl. The knights are for my husband. My Kingdom has a protection on it. And while you delude yourself with the thought of 'discovering lands' and exploring our wondrous world, I rarely leave my kingdom. I have responsibilities, as you might deduce."

Swan blinked. The woman even sounded like she was a queen.

And that gave her an idea. "Perhaps you could use some... assistance? In ascending to the throne, I mean?"

Cora gave her an odd look. "Continue."

"I am a child. No one would look twice at me – you barely did. And yet, now you know what I can do. You know a useful asset when you see one. Why not send me out to the other villages? You want the throne, and you can't get it without some... reconnaissance."

"You stole my horse. You refuse to tell me your name. You spoke out to me when I held your fate in my hand, only spared by my forgiving husband. And you expect me to trust you."

"You trust me enough with your daughter, so yes, I do." She sounded far more confident than she should have been. But she was dealing with a woman of pure logic. Emotion was a non-factor. "Because helping me find Baelfire will forever put Rumplestiltskin in your debt, and... me, as well. You don't need to pay me – "

"You stole my horse. Cleaning the stables was meant to be the start of your punishment."

Emma let out an unladylike snort. "Cleaning the stables was an excuse for you to decide my real fate. You were going to use me anyway. I just wish for the terms of how you take advantage of my usefulness, in a way that benefits us both."

Cora didn't reply. Emma didn't hold her breath. She was rather content to enjoy breathing the fresh air of the forest, the animals she had crossed (she had a feeling that they could sense the Dark One's presence, as she had never seen the forest creatures near the castle), and the lush grass that surrounded them.

She briefly wondered what Regina could have been doing right now. _Probably singing to birds and squirrels._ The thought brought a smile to her face. She quickly masked her expression and looked over to Cora, who stared ahead, ponderous.

"You could be used for more," she finally said, finally looking over at her with a look that Emma couldn't quite describe. "So much more," she repeated, almost looking angry. "You boast your power as next to Rumple's, yet you choose to hide in my kingdom." It was unsaid, ' _You chose to squander your power in favor of working for me._ '

Emma shrugged. "I was told I was destined for great things. You get told that so many times, the only thing you want is something mundane. Like working for a princess and help her become Queen."

"I had wanted you to be my assassin," Cora admitted after a beat, and smirked at Emma's wide green eyes. "Last night, that was my plan for you. To have lived with Rumple for so long, your obvious dislike of him, and your sense of humor, it made sense that you take to darkness well."

"My 'sense of humor' is the only thing that keeps me sane with him. No offense."

She sniffed, but Emma could see a tinge of amusement. "If you weren't a child, I would have persisted further on my idea. Yet, you are as young as my child, if not the same age.

"I have no interest in becoming the Queen. That is my daughter's birthright. She will want for nothing again as Queen. At any cost, I want Regina to have the power and riches bequeathed to her. And I shall do what it takes to have her on the throne.

"...I want you to be my daughter's knight."

If she weren't riding a horse, she would have stumbled. " _What?_ "

* * *

" _What?!_ "

"That's what I said," Swan noted, tentatively sitting back against the apple tree in the orchard, her hands behind her head. "Verbatim actually."

Regina stood, hands on her hips. "She gave me a _watcher_?"

Emma couldn't exactly disagree, but she didn't have to make it sound like _that_. "Your worst nightmare has just begun, kid. Your privacy is dead to me."

Regina flushed. "I didn't mean it like that. I just don't understand why..."

"And here's the second part of my good news. In the morning, we set off for the wonderful city of Mothaven. Wherever that is."

"I know where that is," Regina noted, before her eyes narrowed. "Wait, so Mother is not coming? You'll escort me instead?"

Swan nodded, a little perplexed. "Your mother comes with you all the time? You were alone when you found me."

Regina looked embarrassed. "I... don't know how exactly I got there. I woke up in the forest, and was on my way back when I heard you by the lake. Mother said she sent me there, because I could calm the horse. She thought it had gotten away on its own. As I mentioned before – no one person was in charge of watching the stable, until you. Most of our regular workers visited the stable on occasion, but it wasn't anyone's sole responsibility."

Emma wasn't exactly sure if the story about waking up near her location was true, but she believed that Regina thought it the truth. "I see." She brightened. "So you know how to get to Mothaven? Will you be leading the way tomorrow?"

Regina gave a hesitant nod. "I suppose my life is in your hands, knight."

 _Again, no pressure._ "There is an ulterior motive for all of this." She eyed her purposefully. "She wants you to be ready for your ascension to the throne."

She sighed. "I figured that. As soon as I am to be an acceptable age, she intends to marry me off."

Swan nodded. "Yes, that's one way."

The brunette raised a curious eyebrow. "One way?"

"Or, there's my way. We go out, meet people, make friends. Grow a little. See how the world works. Marriage isn't the only path to power, you know."

"You make it sound as if I'm naïve."

She fiddled with her thumbs as she looked down at her lap, not sure exactly how to respond to that. From what she had seen, Regina seemed rather inexperienced, if her interactions with her mother meant anything.

Regina let out a tiring sigh. "If this is the first step to mother trusting me, and it gets me away from the castle, then I am glad that you have presented this first opportunity for me."

Emma looked up, and the gentle smile that greeted her had called to her, in an instinctive moment. It told her something she had been told all her life, but never really believed. It told her of great things that lie in the girl's future.

Emma didn't want to say that she definitely wanted to be a part of that, but she knew it would be quite interesting to see where things would lead. Her mother was probably doing her no favors, but hiring Emma to watch over her was a good first step, even if a rather unexpected one.

"How good are you with a bow?"

* * *

Despite the beautiful apple tree, Emma felt no need to pierce any of the fresh, ripe fruit with arrows. Instead, she picked up a few from the ground, ones that Regina usually reserved for her horses, and set them upon conjured bales of hay.

The brunette knocked each apple off in rapid succession, and Emma nodded in approval. The way they had met the day before, the near-princess's aim fixed on her head, told her that she had at least made it her primary weapon.

Regina allowed herself a bit of smugness before the apples began to float upwards. She glanced at Emma, her lip curled in a frown. "Moving targets?"

"At least they're not pelting you. Yet."

Regina blinked, before turning back to her apples and pulling back her bow.

Her aim wavered, however, when a small bluebird perched itself on her hunched shoulder. It began to chirp and pecked lightly at a straw in Regina's braid.

Emma blinked. "You don't see that every day."

Regina looked resigned, subtly popping out her cheek to bump against her new little friend. "I see it far too often, strangely enough." Shrugging her shoulders, not enough to make the bird want to leave, she refocused on the floating apples.

Usually, it was Regina's whistles that made the bird warble happily, but the arrow's air-splitting trill did its job well enough.

Swan laughed, and decided that yes indeed, if she were around to see it or not, _no one_ would forget the presence of Queen Regina.

A small part of her acknowledged that _of course_ she would be around to see it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Meant to post this on my birthday (Oct.2) yesterday, but... well, the less said, the better.

Thank you, LadyshipAlltheway, for going against the grain and taking the time to comment. Thank you for the positive feedback, and I hope this chapter and future ones don't disappoint.

Thank you for reading. _Fight the man! Break the system! Leave a comment! I need positive reinforcement!_

(Though, to be fair, I think we all need positive reinforcement in times like these. Stay safe, everyone.)


End file.
